


Life, For Me

by in_the_bottle



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-13
Updated: 2005-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How did we all end up here like this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life, For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Bought a new CD (3 Doors Down), and got inspired. Gosh, it's been AGES since I wrote anything!! Dunno why its SV, since right now I'm completely nuts over Stargate (SG1 and SGA) again (God, I've been a fan of SG since the *movie*!). I wanna write SG fic! OTOH, even back when I was able to name SG1 eps from a 3 second clip, I never did have the urge to write it. Weird.
> 
> Many thanks to [](http://kitkat3979.livejournal.com/profile)[**kitkat3979**](http://kitkat3979.livejournal.com/) for the speedy beta!  
> 

You and your merry little band of superheroes, standing in front of me. I should feel flattered that I warranted the attention of the entire Justice League.

I think I can hear Bruce growling, and you, how I wish I can see you smile at me again. How did we all end up here like this?

It was never a secret that you were the one who restored hope in me, I've told you often enough in the past. Never did tell you that you were also the one who destroyed my faith. Bruce would probably find the irony amusing.

"Luthor."

That's all I am to you now, isn't it? A name spat out across the fields of war we wage.

Where did the tenderness go? The love between us that I'd do _anything_ to reclaim. That has always been part of our problem, hasn't it? A few documents, well placed by my father, were enough to convince you that I was capable of experimenting on children. Ten years down the drain.

You wanted to save the world, thinking that I was out to destroy it. Actually, you've always wanted to save the world.

"Superman."

Did you know how badly I wanted you to save me? You had before; then you left. Trust, something you seemed to give to everyone but me. Did you know this could have turned out so very differently?

All of you, you and your buddies, even Bruce, looking at me like I'm some deranged animal. Maybe you've got the deranged part right. I can already see the wheels in Bruce's mind spinning. He's the brain of your lot, I know that. I also happen to know for a fact that I'm smarter than him. He knows it too.

"Why?" Bruce, never the one with words.

"I think you know why, Bruce."

Shock really isn't a good look for superheroes.

He looks at you.

I was right about him being the one who could understand.

My Dark Prince and my Knight, standing side by side before me. For the first time in 20 years, 134 days and 9 hours, I smile; and watch the world ignite in green.

The  
End.


End file.
